


Little Talks

by halleluzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Field Trip, Louis Tomlinson is Peter Pan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU where Harry wants to suck Peter Pan's dick, Niall and Josh are just flustered teenagers who share food and go to the bathroom together and Zayn and Liam absolutely hate small talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> so fair warning to everyone who reads this eleanor, danielle and sophia are in this story but they're like the somewhat good girls and for fucks sake this is a fluff fic so there'll be no stealing anybody's nobody ok
> 
> andy, grimmy, kelly o., uncle si and 5sos are also mentioned because i needed more characters and i don't want to add characters from my other fandoms so i went to go in depth in to the 1D fandom to get some people who i can tolerate interacting with 1D because you know i'm all for the ot5 loveness (add in the occasional josh devine though)
> 
> but yeah and i apologize for the spelling and grammar errors, i didn't reread this because i added and removed some parts after i finished some of my projects for school so i'm in a hurry and this is like my apology fic for not updating my other fic.
> 
> title came from the of monsters and men song it was supposed to be "fly with me" because yeah peter pan but then i started writing the end part and i kept repeating some two words over and over then the title was thought of.
> 
> so erm yeah enjoy.

“Alright kids, fall in line!” Mr. Grimshaw shouted among the two lines, boys and girls, of senior students. “We don’t want the bus to leave us!”

“We aren’t kids, Mr. Grimshaw.” Zayn said as he walked in front of the boys’ line.

Mr. Grimshaw nodded, “I know that, Zayn but we need to be as organized as ever and you are the seniors so I’m trusting you guys are to act like role models for the kids and actually fall in line.” He said a sign which says ‘FALL IN LINE!’ making all the other students loitering outside the school to rush towards their line.

“Grimmy,” Ms. Osborne said, approaching Mr. Grimshaw and the senior line, “the prefect is making sure if everybody’s ready.”

Mr. Grimshaw stretched his neck to look at the long line of students and did a mental head count, which was easier for him due to the small amount of students. He looked over at Ms. Osborne and nodded, giving her a smile, “All set, Kel.” Ms. Osborne smiled back and walked off to tell the prefect. He turned to the line again, “Alright kids, please behave and we can get in the bus shortly after this.”

“Dibs on the back seat,” Eleanor shouted through the line, grasping Danielle’s and Sophia’s hands. She smirked, seeing the frustrated faces and hearing the groans from the students.

“How unfair Calder.” Andy muttered, “We wanted the back seat.” Eleanor poked her tongue at him, causing her friends to giggle.

“What play are we watching again?” Niall asked, giving one of his classmates, Nathan, a smile when he gets offered a bag of chips. “Thanks mate.” He grabs a handful, earning a chuckle from Nathan and then turns to Zayn.

Zayn looks down at the brochure Mr. Grimshaw passed at them when they all came to school earlier, “Peter Pan.”

Niall nodded, “We can sit wherever we like, right?” Zayn nodded again, “Cool, so that means we’re sitting next to Liam and Harry.”

“What?” Zayn spluttered, his eyes fixating towards the juniors line where Liam and Harry are engrossed in a conversation with each other involving hand gestures and whatnot. “We can’t.” He immediately said.

Niall pouted, “Why not? I thought you said –”

Zayn cuts him off, “We can sit anywhere as long as it’s with our class. Come on, Ni, this is our last year. We can’t just spend it on watching a kids’ play with a couple of juniors.”

Niall rolled his eyes, “Oh, please, don’t get sentimental on me, Malik. Half of the senior class didn’t even come and you’re too excited to get out of this school to even miss these people. Plus, you’re just saying that because you want to actually focus on the play and not staring at whatever it is you find attractive in Liam’s face today.”

“The way those red pants hug his bum nicely.” Zayn simply stated then blushing after he realized what he said.

“Told you,” Niall smirked, “now, come on, it’d be great. I promise.”

“Fine,” Zayn says through gritted teeth. “but if they get to join then we get Josh to join us too.”

Niall’s eyes widened and his cheeks turn redder than they were naturally are but then clears his throat then nods stiffly, “Fine.” He croaked out.

“Good,” Zayn smirked then stretched his neck to look over the line of senior students and spots Josh laughing along with his buddies Calum and Luke, “Josh, mate!”

Josh turned around at the sound and smiled at Zayn and walked towards him as soon as Zayn waved him over, “Hey, Zayn,” he turned to Niall and nodded at him, “Niall.” He turned back to Zayn, “What’s up?”

“Want to sit with us during the play?” Zayn asked.

Josh looked at the two of them then looked over at his two friends who are now talking to Michael and Ashton then turned back to them and nodded, “Sure thing.”

“Students,” Mr. Cowell said through the megaphone in hand, “due to the lack of seats in bus number three which is the bus for the juniors, we are asking a couple of students from the juniors to please transfer to the seniors’ bus since they have extra seats.” The seniors groaned, “Oh, come on, kids, you need to be role models for these people. Learn how to share.” He turned to the line of juniors, “Any volunteers? We need ten students.” And soon, ten students, Harry and Liam involved, separated from their line and followed Ms. Osborne to the seniors’ line. “Thank you for your cooperation, juniors.” He gestured to the teacher in-charge of the freshmen students and motioned them to get on their bus.

-

“Hey mate.” Niall said, as he was finally seated in his seat on the bus beside Josh and fist bumped with Harry, who was sitting on the aisle seat. He looked at Liam, who was sitting beside Zayn, and grinned, “Hey Li.”

Liam gave him a small wave, “Hey Niall.” He turned to Zayn, who was busy looking out the window, “Hey Zayn.”

Zayn turned to him and smiled, “Uh, hey.”

“Peter Pan’s pretty fit,” Harry said as he looked at the brochure he borrowed from Zayn earlier, staring at the picture of the boy with blue eyes and a green hat on his head, “I would love to suck his cock sometime.”

“Harry!” Liam hissed, blushing.

Harry chuckled, “What? He’s fit.” He gave Zayn his brochure back. “Don’t they have those things at the end of the play where the cast goes to the lobby and people take pictures with them?” Liam and Zayn nod, “Yeah, I’m going to suck his cock by then.”

“Mate, you don’t even know how old he is.” Zayn said, growing worried at what Harry is saying. The bus starts to move, making their classmates cheer for joy.

“Louis Tomlinson,” Josh says, lifting up his phone to the website of the theater where the play is located, “twenty years old, was an early graduate from The Juilliard School.” He nodded, “Impressive. Harry’s going to suck a cock from someone who went to Juilliard.”

“Ugh, we are not continuing this discussion.” Zayn groaned as he leaned his head against the window.

“Agreed,” Liam said and pulls out a bag of chips and rips it open, offering Zayn some along with the other boys.

And that’s how the trip goes. Niall and Josh are munching on the snacks they’ve brought and offering some to the other people in the bus, Harry’s on Niall’s phone, scrolling through the public Facebook account of Louis Tomlinson mouthing the statuses he must’ve posted.

And Liam and Zayn, well, they’re just sitting next to each other, offering food to each other from time to time, Zayn looking out of the window to watch all the skyscrapers pass by, occasionally making small talk with Liam about what the play would be like and giving Liam pointers about the reaction paper he has to do about it for his English class.

-

As they all enter the theater, Mr. Cowell leads them to the vacant seats. Harry grinned, seeing that they can choose whatever seat they like and seeing the front row vacant so he grabs Niall’s hand, and he automatically grabs Josh’s hand, and drags them down the stairs to the front row with Liam and Zayn following behind.

“Harry, it’s not going to happen so I don’t get why you’re still trying.” Zayn huffed as he flopped down in the seat next to Harry. He looked up at Liam, looking down at the seat beside Zayn and the one beside Josh at the other side. “It’s okay, mate, you can sit here if you’d like.”

Liam smiled at him and sits beside him, “Thanks.”

Soon, a voice booms through the whole theater setting out the rules and regulations in the theater, and the lights dim with Harry clutching Zayn’s hand and whispering excitedly, “It’s starting!”

The play goes without a hitch, Harry going silent and jaw dropping as the actor who plays Peter Pan makes his first appearance, hopping down from the window. He looks even better in personal, Harry thinks. Liam looks over at Zayn and Zayn does the same, feeling his gaze and they both smile knowingly at the expression their friend just made.

“He’s cute.” they hear Eleanor whisper to Sophia from behind them to which Harry breaks his gaze from the stage to whip his head to glare at Eleanor. Eleanor giggles at his expression and pats his curls, “He’s all yours.” She whispers before giggling again at the relaxed expression Harry just made before turning to look at the stage.

-

“We are going to have a thirty minute interval.” The voice says through the speakers after the light dims and the first act finishes with the students and adults watching giving the act a round of applause.

“Be right back, need to go to the loo.” Harry said, standing up immediately and not waiting for the two pairs to talk as he rushes out of the theater.

“So,” Niall starts, turning to Josh, “want to accompany me to the loo?”

“Sure,” Josh nodded, “need to pee meself.” Niall chuckled and both of them stood up and walked out of the theater, being led by an usher.

Zayn groans internally, knowing full well that they planned this. Well, okay, fine, they didn’t since Harry was too engrossed in wanting to shag the fuck out of Peter Pan and Niall and Josh look like they really need to pee so maybe setting up Liam and Zayn all alone, not completely since there are some students seated behind them, is at the back of their mind now apparently.

“That was a really nice play.” Liam said.

“It hasn’t even finished yet.” And oh, Zayn’s eyes widened at his response. Liam’s just being nice, offering small talk to fill in the silence and Zayn just ruined it by making a hasty response.

But Liam nodded, “Yeah, but the first half was nice. I got to admit though, Harry has good taste.” And yeah, maybe this is karma for him not making much effort in this talk that Liam just had to be ogling Peter Pan while seated beside him. Okay. Fair enough.

“Uh… yeah,” Zayn decides to agree, “He’s pretty fit, yeah. He’s got a nice bum and all that.”

“Zayn,” Liam starts, face breaking out in a smile, “we’re watching a children’s play here and you were ogling Peter Pan’s ass?”

Zayn shrugged, “You said he looked fit so you’re one to talk,” he shoots back, smirking a bit, “plus we can’t beat Harry. He wants to fuck the living daylights out of Peter Pan.”

“Okay, fine, fair enough.” Liam said, giggling. He’s actually giggling, what the actual fuck. If Zayn didn’t have any other reasons to be so fucking fond over Liam Payne, he can add this to the list.

-

The play continues, Niall and Josh stumbling over the feet of the other people seated on the front row, breathing heavily. Both Liam and Zayn don’t question the swollen lips and the messy hair of the two boys as they take their seats.

Harry soon arrives, looking damn smug. It was pretty obvious where he went, with not only Niall, Josh, Zayn and Liam noticing but also Eleanor, Danielle and Sophia and Mr. Grimshaw won’t admit it but he noticed it pretty well too.

“Damn Styles, you work fast.” Eleanor giggled as she gave Harry’s messed up curls a pat.

It’s pretty obvious now what when as Peter Pan comes on stage, his hat is askew, his costume has a bit of wrinkles on it and his eyes looked dazed and during the scene where Peter Pan fights off hook, his top rises a bit as he flies over connected to the harness and if that isn’t a hickey on his hip then they don’t know what is.

The play ends off with the cast presenting themselves and people applauding for them. The girls giving Captain Hook a loud applause because fuck, is he fit or what and the boys giving Tinker Bell a big round of applause and some even giving her a standing ovation and the director and just basically everyone and when Peter Pan goes on the center, everyone just stands up, applauding and Harry makes extra sure his applauding is louder by jumping up and down and whooping and whistling, causing Peter Pan – or Louis, as Harry says – to look down at him and grin and give him a wink, making Harry blush.

-

The students are led out of the theater and Zayn chuckles as Eleanor, Danielle and Sophia start to rush around trying to find Hook to get a picture and maybe even an autograph.

Harry walks off to find Louis, smiling dazedly as he does.

Josh and Niall go to take a picture with The Lost Boys with Ashton, Luke, Calum and Michael tagging along with them.

And leaving Zayn and Liam alone. Again.

 “So,” Zayn starts, looking around the seas of students, adults and some of the cast members, “this has been fun.”

Liam  nodded, “Yup, Harry there seems pretty smitten about Peter Pan. I mean, Louis.” And he fucking giggles again.

“Lads,” Mr. Grimshaw says, placing his hands on their shoulders, “if you two don’t want to take pictures or anything you may now proceed to the bus.” The boys nod and they trail off to the bus.

-

“That was a great play,” Zayn said casually as he watched the few students piling in the bus while the rest are still inside the theater with the cast, “great everything.”

“I can’t do this.” Liam said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

Zayn frowned, “What?” Oh God, of course Liam would say that. He’s so fucking boring. All he did was sit there and nod at what Liam would say and shit and he just… what the hell. He can’t blame him.

Liam frowned back, “I’m sorry.” He then realizes by the frown Zayn has on his face that he was thinking about something else, “No, no, whatever you’re thinking, it’s wrong. I love your company, alright?” He waits for Zayn to nod. He does, slowly. “But I can’t do this small talk like I don’t give a shit about Louis’ ass, although it’s quite big and firm, and the play or how hot Tinker Bell is, from what the guys have been saying, I was more focused on you and the way you were so enthralled in the play and God, I should be keeping up with the small talk but all I want to do is talk about you like and what I like and maybe we can have something in common, of course we do you have a ZAP tattoo and Harry told me you love comic books and I do too, and maybe get some coffee. I just really hate small talks, it’s so awkward and I don’t want to spend my life time telling our kids and grand kids that we started with small talks like that’s so fucking cliché.” He pauses, eyes widening, “Oh shit, I’m so,” he gulped, “sorry.” He sighed, seeing the shock on Zayn’s face, “Zayn,” Zayn doesn’t flinch, “I’m so sorry, that’s so embarrassing. I didn’t mean to say any of that. If you want, I can just leave and –” but it’s too late because when he stands up and was about to grab his bag, Zayn grabbed his wrist and pulled him down and as their faces are inches in front of each other, Zayn cupped his face, slotting his lips against his and wow, Liam should know that Zayn absolutely loathes small talk too.

Liam then cupped Zayn’s cheek, deepening the kiss and they’re so happy right now that they’ve out themselves before at school so if someone were to pass by the aisle and see those kissing no one would even flinched or act surprised. And then, needing air, the boys pull away, breathing heavily but smiles are etched on their faces.

-

The ride back to school isn’t filled with awkward silence and small talk. It was filled with Josh and Niall sleeping with Niall’s head placed on Josh’s shoulder and Josh’s head atop Niall’s. Harry’s on his phone, grinning, as he texts what assumes to be Louis, planning a coffee date tomorrow.

And well, Zayn and Liam? They’re too busy holding hands, stealing little kisses and talking about what they like and there was no trace about small talk about faith, trust and pixie dust.

**Author's Note:**

> a couple of events happened in real life and by that i mean me going on a field trip and watching a play (not peter pan though i made it peter pan because i had to add louis in somewhere) and squealing over the hot actors.


End file.
